planet_toyboxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cybernetic World - Third
The formatting on the original story is absolutely atrocious, so I'm just adding indents where necessary and things. >>"~ I won't be fixing syntax/other grammar mistakes (yet?). Honestly, with the pacing I think I was going for at the time, it's going to look even worse. Introduction You made me. You thought of me as.. dangerous. Deadly. Unstable. I'm coming back for you. Kyrus and Kassiden. Chapter 1 :: "I'm alright." Gray blinked open his eyes. He was sitting at his computer screen, the Animal Jam Wiki Chatroom still open. Everyone was marked as Away. He didn't feel any different than usual, and he rubbed his temples, trying to think. Was that all a dream? He blinked when he saw everyone begin chatting once more. They said things like: God, I just fell asleep at my computer. or I just had the clearest nightmare I've had in my entire life. He quickly typed: Are you guys alright? I fell asleep at my computer, too. Everyone was quickly talking about how they were in some cybernetic virus world, and a corrupted version of Caspiea has tried to kill them. Just then, they saw Caspiea finally type: Hi, everyone. Are you all alright? Everyone was dead silent. Then, after about a few minutes, she had typed: I think I killed Chat. Everyone then proceeded to transition towards normal conversation, though their attempts were doing pretty bad in Gray's opinion. Caspiea was acting like her usual self, occasionally posting Cry pictures, and talking about what she usually would talk about. Gray decided to invite everyone to a Skype Call, just to hear everyone's calm, non-panicked voices again. However, he hesitated when he watched his mouse hover over Caspiea's Skype name, The Creampuff Master. He finally worked up the nerve to call her, and checked if everyone was okay. "Did we all get konked out at once?" Puppy asked, her microphone briefly popping while she was speaking. "I had a nightmare where we all were in this computer world, and Caspiea was an insane freak, and--" "I find that offensive, Puppy." Caspiea cut in. "I mean, I like being the insane one in stuff, but not this!" Gray carefully studied Caspiea's indignant tone. Then, he logged on the Animal Jam Wiki Chatroom, and, seeing all of the Administrators and fellow Bureaucrats he knew so well, he pulled up a Private Message Group, and he typed: Doesn't Caspiea seem suspicious to you? I mean, she's usually not this indignant. She's prideful in all cases. Watch what she does. I'm not sure this is the same Caspiea that we know of. With that, he watched the replies roll in. Uni had commented: Why? She doesn't seem suspicious to me at all. Klint had typed: I think that nightmare is making you paranoid, Gray. Honestly, people that can control viruses and summon giant cyber dogs don't exist in this world. However, we'll make sure to investigate this carefully. Everyone agreed with Klint, and, with that, Gray disbanded the group, sighing. He had this deep, sickly feeling deep within him, and he was knocked out of his trance with Diamond had prompted: "Gray? Earth to Gray? You there?" Puppy, who was eating a bag of cookies, accidentally knocked over her microphone, causing a thick commotion that practically blew everyone's eardrums. "Oops!" Puppy gasped. There were sounds of a tumbling mic sliding across the floor, and the crinkling of a bag of cookies. Caspiea had burst out laughing and everyone heard a thump, as if she had fallen off her chair. Puppy scooped up her microphone and her precious bag of cookies. She had been eating cookies, chatting, fan-girling over Tobias, and reading Divergent for the billionth time. She heard Caspiea's ringing laughter in the background, which, in her opinion, sounded like Cry's. Blushing a delicate pink, she sat back onto her chair and made herself comfortable, before shooting a quick glance at her clock--1:24 P.M. "Gosh dang it." Puppy raged. "I have to leave at 2." She heard a bit of muffled chuckles as Caspiea heaved herself back into her chair. Puppy heard her soft hiccups, and smiled. "Caspiea, quit laughing!" Puppy teased, wishing she could punch her companion in the shoulder playfully. "I--DANG IT! I lost my page on Divergent!" This outburst caused Caspiea to burst out laughing again. "I said, stop laughing, Caspiea!" Puppy chuckled, while hastily flipping through her book, trying (desperately) to find her lost page. She heard Uni and Dia chattering about spam ham and detective stories, Gray repeatedly saying 'Parrots' in the Animal Jam Wiki Chat, sending pings to some Users, Nunya being her usual random self, and everyone else quietly conversing amongst each other, passing quiet murmurs back and forth. Meanwhile, Caspiea--who was actually Kyrus, who had managed to escape the Cybernetic World--reviewed the recent happenings back in the Cyber World. After he had knocked everyone unconscious, he had managed to make his way to the real world and take what freedom he thought he rightfully deserved. He was able to mimic Caspiea's usual chatting behaviors simply by browsing her computer's mainframe, which just so happened to have over 210 pictures of that same masked man and at least 30 of another set of pictures consisting of some person with a rose. Thank god, Kassiden didn't have to see me smothered up to my ankles in that nonsense. Kyrus thought gratefully. Then, he quickly shifted his focus back onto the conversation, and listened. Before, all the sounds he heard were the faint sparks and zings of computer circuits, electrical currents, and the slightest whispers of coding weaving through the empty, dark world that he was forced to call home. Now, he let the new, soft sounds be music to his ears, and leaned back in the plush chair, living the life in his eyes. ~ Gray was thinking. Thinking hard. Then, he got the idea. "Hey, guys?" he said, tapping his mic a few times to get everyone's attention. "Why won't we meet up? I mean, we haven't seen each other in awhile now, yes?" Listening over to eager, enthusiastic cheers of condoned agreement, he swore he heard Caspiea's breath catch. "Yes!" Puppy cheered. "Why not? We can see each other and hang out!" Gray actually heard Nunya whoop with spunky joy and and dance around her room. Then, Gray listened carefully as Caspiea coughed and finally said: "I can't." Everyone rang out with protests: "Why not?" "Oh, c'mon! Please??" "Tell us, Cas." Caspiea sighed and said nothing. "I just can't. You guys can hang out without me." Nunya then proceeded to spam Caspiea with protests in her Private Messages. Kyrus, who managed to invade the Wiki's firewall and add a few corrupt codes, and, snickering, opened up Nunya's profile tab, and there they were, one kick and one ban button. Nunya was kicked out in an instant. Chapter 2 :: Encounter. As soon as everyone saw this, everyone rang out with surprised, incredulous shouts. Gray quickly opened up Caspiea's profile tab, and was incredulously appalled to find that there was nothing there. Just Private Message, Contributions, and Message Wall. That. Was. It. Kyrus chuckled darkly, and he blasted a few corrupt codes from his palm and into the computer screen. He thus opened up a portal to the Cybernetic World, and created powerful, corrupt virus portals on everyone's screen, sucking in Puppy, Gray, everyone. ~ Puppy cracked open her eyes, and she felt the cold, glass-like floor, which was familiarly ridged, and containing Turquoise-Blue electrical computer circuitry crawling throughout as far as she could see. She turned her head, and saw that everyone was waking up, groaning and stretching their now stiff limbs. Puppy carefully took in the dark, ominous world around the unfortunate group. Coding and binary fluttering aimlessly around the seemingly endless ceiling.. Circuitry on the floor pulsing as electrical currents flowed fluently through them with ease.. Then, a flashback--her friends, frightened and cornered next to a pool of pure coding and turquoise, a massive, giant, metallic, dog-like beast roaring at Flaming.. She realized the horrible truth--they were in the Cybernetic World. Worse, it was no dream this time.. Hawk listened to everyone's startled gasps as they realized where they were. Will we die like in our dream? Hawk thought, narrowing his eyes. He scanned the perimeter, and strained his ears to try and pick up any sound of corrupted roars or insane laughter. He turned to see that everyone was together, strangely. "So, we're in the Cybernetic World." Hawk piped up. "Also, we're not dreaming this time! Lovely!" Gray tensed with stiff, irritated anger, and Hurricane miserably kicked at a bit of ridging in the floor in sullen silence. "I wonder when we'll meet Kyrus.." Chief murmured, taking in her surroundings. "Or better yet, some corrupted dog wolf thing that's going to eat us anytime soon?" Icefern rubbed one of her eyes, one hand clutching her cloak. "'Ey, at least we're together in this place, right?" Icefern volunteered. Just then, everyone heard: "Hi. You guys look new here." Puppy spun around to see three strangers standing behind them. One of the individuals had Jet-Black hair with stripes of yellow, which reminded Hawk of those radioactive symbols he always sees whenever he randomly views the Discovery Channel. The person also had pale-Amber eyes that sparkled with an everlasting enthusiasm. The second person, who looked at least ten times scarier than Anakin, had Jet-Black hair, which he had lightly brushed aside, revealing one Emerald-Green eye, and one Blood-Red eye, both of which lacked any of the eager glimmer that the first stranger possessed. He had a black cloak that was torn in some places, which reminded Puppy of those pictures of Garry that Caspiea always posted. The third stranger had Jet-Black hair with intricate white patterns weaving through it, Leaf-Green eyes, which had a calm, inquisitive gleam locked within it. "Um.." Puppy stammered. "Hello.." "Hi. I'm Radii." The one with black and yellow hair introduced herself immediately. "That's Lockjaw, and that's Trigara over there." The stranger first pointed to the silent, shady figure, who's eyes narrowed darkly and the stranger looked away. Then, the one called Radii pointed to the one with the intricately patterned, black and white hair named Trigara, who silently waved, eyes retaining a friendly luminescence. Hawk tilted his head. "Why is he called Lockjaw?" Chief ventured, pointing to the dark stranger. Radii flashed a bright smile, then said: "He's called Lockjaw because he's never spoken in his entire life. Ever. He's never even cried or anything. Like his jaw is locked." Trigara nodded, and Lockjaw scowled and shadows shrouded his face, casting dark shadows over his face. Puppy shuddered, imagining what the mysterious stranger could do with just a knife. Gray stumbled up, and looked over the strangers curiously. The dark one lifted his head ever so lightly, so that his eyes shown over the still remaining shadows. His eyes seemed to swim with intricate, moving patterns, and then the stranger lowered his head, hiding the luminous eyes. "Well." Radii restarted. "You all seem new to this place, am I right?" Hurricane opened his mouth, as to say something, lifting a finger, but then Klint cut in and said: "No. We've been here before. In our dreams, and we've been warped here." Trigara nodded, then stepped in next to her spunky, black-and-yellow haired friend. "A dream?" Trigara murmured softly. Her voice was smooth, quiet, and cool, and Puppy felt her worries melt away. "How did you dream of this place? I mean, humans always think the Cybernetic World is some myth." Gray flinched, then: "Humans? Aren't you human?" Gray interrogated. Radii and Trigara shook their heads, and Lockjaw remained silent, but flicked forward two cat-like ears on his head, and Radii and Trigara did the same. Just then, they heard a loud cry. A figure had swooped down, and, as everyone had tumbled for cover--except Lockjaw--the figure exclaimed: "Whoa!!" before everyone had heard a slight choking sound. As Puppy uncovered her eyes, she saw a figure entangled in Lockjaw's grip, choking as his neck was slowly being crushed. "Lockjaw! Stop! You're going to kill him!" Radii screeched, running over quickly, stumbling as she ran with her yellow-gold and black sneakers. Lockjaw then threw the boy down and turned away, his arms crossed. The boy, choking and sputtering for breath, looked up at Radii, who had stumbled over to the suffocated stranger and kneeled down. "Oh, my gosh! Are you alright?" Radii fretted, shaking the stranger wildly. "Lockjaw! Why would you do what? You don't even know her!" Lockjaw's eyes flickered out from under the shadows covering the top half of his face, the aura-filled irises glowing with a vague arrogance, and he lowered his head, and his luminous eyes were hidden away once more. The stranger groaned, tenderly massaging his bruised neck. Radii delicately brushed the Red-Brown strands of hair from the stranger's face, revealing a relatively light-skinned face framed with locks of ginger, with a small specking of freckles seemingly strategically placed across the bridge of his nose. Puppy, Gray, and the others, who had come to investigate the stranger's condition, looked into the individual's Emerald-Green eyes. The stranger flicked cat-like, Rust colored ears, and flicked a fluffy, Squirrel-like tail. "Another pseudo-human, eh?" Nunya commented. "How many are we going to hoard along now, Gray?" The last comment earned her a solid punch in the shoulder by Deputron. "Wha..?" The stranger mumbled, rubbing his eyes, and looking up. His Emerald-Green eyes glittered as he looked up at Radii. "Oh.. Um, my name is Squirrel, and I'm kind of a hybrid of a human, Squirrel, and cat.." "Hi." Puppy volunteered, stepping forward and holding a hand out to shake Squirrel's hand. Squirrel shied away, and looked at the hard floor. Radii quickly heaved Squirrel up to his feet, and added a hearty pat on the back. Trigara walked up to Squirrel. "It's alright. We won't hurt you. Just stay out of Lockjaw's way. He's not a people person, you know?" Trigara reassured, smiling. "Me, Radii, and the others will be your best pal, I can promise you that." Trigara turned to Gray. "You must be the leader of this group, am I right?" Trigara inquired, turning her Leaf-Green gaze to Gray, who was silent the entire time. "I mean, everyone does seem to turn to you for assistance, right?" Gray was silent a moment, then: "Yes. I am the Top Bureaucrat of the Animal Jam Wiki. Chief, Klint, and Uni over there are my advisors and friends. Dia, Deputron, Hurricane, and Hawk are my Administrators. Also, Icefern, Nunya, Puppy, and Caspiea are my fellow Chat Moderators, but Caspiea seems to have disappeared. Have you seen her?" Trigara, Radii, and Lockjaw looked at each other, then, Radii looked at Gray with a rather concerned look. "We haven't seen her, but, um.. Have you seen Kyrus anywhere around here? He's really dangerous.." Deputron stepped forward, and said: "We haven't seen Kyrus. Also, do you think you could come with us to find Caspiea? We have to.. ask her.. a few things." "Sure!" Radii chirped enthusiastically. "We'd be happy to help. Right, Trigara?" Trigara nodded, and a small smile found its way to her face once more. "Do you agree, Lockjaw?" Radii stared at Lockjaw, who lifted his head slightly once more, the ominous gaze coldly staring back at Radii with its lifeless glare. "Fine. I'm just assuming you're neutral, but, we're helping out these strangers, whether you like it or not." Lockjaw lowered his head, and the eyes were shadowed once more. Deputron stared at Lockjaw for awhile, a suspicious expression etched into his face. "Come on!" Radii chirped. "We aren't going to get anywhere standing around!" Radii grabbed Trigara's hand and dashed off, Trigara stumbling behind her. Everyone ran after her, but Lockjaw, who walked. Nunya, being the prankster of the Wiki, strode up to Lockjaw, and started--of all things--pestering him. Like, poking him in the face a ton of times, to be more specific. As Puppy silently walked beside Icefern, she looked around at the group, and realized that Nunya wasn't with them. She turned around, and saw Nunya poking Lockjaw in the face. Oh, no.. Puppy thought, horrified. "Nunya!" she shouted, picking up speed and dashing over to grab Nunya and run. "Stop!" However, before she could grab Nunya, Lockjaw had pivoted around, snatched Nunya clean off the ground, and flipped her onto her head. Nunya gave a painful squeal before staggering up and rubbing the tender bruise on her head. Puppy quickly dashed over and kneeled next to Nunya, and looked up.. Lockjaw was towering over them, his one green and one red eye glowing through the shadows covering the top half of his face like orbs.. The others had quickly made their way over, the Animal Jam Wiki crew making sure Nunya was alright, Radii and Trigara feebly trying to reprimand Lockjaw. Then, as The AJ Wiki argued and fretted, everyone turned, and saw something in the distance. Uni leapt to her feet, and pointed: "Hey, what's over there?" She asked. She turned to glance at the others, who had managed to untangle themselves from arguing, and stared at the thing in the distance. "Come on, now." Uni urged, helping Puppy to her feet, then helping Hurricane and Gray. "Let's go see what that is." Gradually, everyone got to their feet, and dashed off towards the thing. As usual, Lockjaw walked, hands shoved in his pockets. As they approached, they realized it was a person, curled up on the hard, ridged floor, as if they were sleeping. As they got closer, they were appalled to realize that it was Caspiea, and that she was literally covered in cuts, wounds, and bruises from head to toe, like in their dream.. "No!" Nunya squealed, hastily--and clumsily--sprinting over to the now deceased Chat Moderator's side, shaking her hard. "You can't be gone! You have to wake up! You're only sleeping! Only sleeping!!" Dia and Puppy quickly ran over and dragged the thrashing, struggling, and shrieking Nunya from her friend's side, tears threatening on their faces, etched with an overpowering grief. "Nunya, stop!" Puppy urged, trying to maintain her grip on Nunya, who was wildly struggling against them. Then, after they had sat Nunya down on the floor next to them, Nunya went quiet, and sat slumped down, sniffing, and tears dripping from her eyes. Gray gingerly walked over to the deadened Caspiea, and spotted a crumpled, somewhat torn and stained sheet of paper clutched in her hand. He carefully tugged the note out of her grip, and unfolded it. It said, written in red: "Why did you leave me?" Puppy was grief-stricken. She sat there, next to her dead friend. She turned her head to look at Caspiea's face. Her eyes were closed, and she still looked like she was in an eternal, quiet sleep, as blood trickled from the cuts and wounds on her face. Unconsciously, Puppy started to wipe away the drops of scarlet with her hand. Uni, who was wiping her eyes, trying to stay strong, knelt down and joined Puppy. Soon, Caspiea looked like she was simply sleeping, with small scars and tender, Light-Purple bruises. "Anyone want to sit vigil for her? I mean, she was with the Wiki for a long time, and she was our best friends.." Everyone nodded, and they sat down next to their friend, Dia carefully studying the note that Caspiea had, for she had taken classes in hopes of becoming a detective when she grew up. S''he must be looking for fingerprints, or something'' Icefern speculated, tinkering with her cloak. What is Dia going to find looking for fingerprints? Deputron quietly talked with Klint, inquiring if they would ever find a way out. Dia carefully inspected the note, her eyes narrowed in intense concentration. She thumbed a page over on her book, which was called Clues, signs, and Evidence by Khristian Trace, who was Dia's favorite author for making mystery and detective-themed books. As her eyes carefully scanned the slightly bloodied slip of paper that had Caspiea's last words, she noticed a tiny, Turquoise-Blue vein of circuitry clinging stubbornly onto it, seemingly engraved onto the crumpled sheet like ink forever embedded on a slip of paper that had been left for days. She delicately ran a finger over the tiny circuit. "Hey, guys?" Dia called, turning her head and shouting over to the others. "I think I finally found a clue." Nunya, who had been sleeping like a dead carcass, instantly bolted up. "Really?!" Nunya gasped, then she clambered over to Dia, and her eyes quickly skimmed over the paper, and didn't find the tiny trace of a circuit Dia's keen eyes had found. "You liar. You didn't find anything." Nunya pouted. "You didn't even look over the paper, Nunya." Dia chastised Nunya for her over-excitement. "Look carefully this time." By now, everyone was clustered together, accompanying Dia, who traced the tiny, Turquoise-Blue circuit with one finger. Everyone blinked, and stared at the tiny circuit. "I think.." Puppy began. "That this is evidence that Kyrus actually killed Caspiea, and that the Caspiea we thought we were talking to was Kyrus." Hurricane shot Puppy a look. "Oh, sure. No dip, Sherlock!" Hurricane spat. He had been irritated the entire time. "Hurricane.." Gray started. Hurricane whipped his head around and growled: "What?" Gray responded by saying: "Cut it out. Or I'm de-ranking you when we get back home." Later, they began their travels. Deputron was carrying the cold Caspiea on his back. Before, Icefern had asked: "Shouldn't we just leave Caspiea behind?" Nunya had shot Ice a fierce look and snapped at Ice. "Of course, we don't!" Nunya snarled. "She's our friend!" Icefern flinched, and she shook her head. "Fine. Let's just say she's sleeping." Icefern sighed. "I--" Ice was interrupted by Deputron, who said: "Just reminding, decomposition is impossible here." Icefern, who suddenly straightened up, said: "Okay! Let's go, already!" Gray was thoughtful. He turned his head and stared at Caspiea, who looked like she was only peacefully sleeping. He sighed, and continued on to the path ahead.. After a few more hours, Chief noticed that they never felt hungry. Especially in their dreams. "Hey, how come we're never hungry, anymore?" Chief inquired, glancing at Gray. "..I just so happened to remember that I was eating a sandwich back at home." Gray shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I--" Gray was abruptly cut off when Radii had leapt into the conversation. "We don't starve to death, because we're not flesh, anymore. We're just codes, now." Radii chirped, looking around. "Besides, there'd be no food here in the Cyber Realm, anyway." Radii gave a skip forward, and Trigara grinned. Lockjaw, as usual, was trailing behind the group, eyes fixed on--what Gray guessed--the ground or his shoes, and he still had his hands shoved into his pockets with a clear, sullen air. Uni, who was really warming up the calm, resilient Trigara--in part because she was just like her in terms of personality--was walking alongside the calm pseudo-human. Meanwhile, Nunya had pounced upon Radii and landed on her so hard--all the while hugging her--that Radii had toppled over. As Radii wrenched Nunya off with ease, Deputron had retained his silent nature, and had trailed back behind with Lockjaw, who lifted his head, scowled, then walked off to find another silent place, proving to Gray that he was clearly anti-social, and lacked emotion. Soon, they had stopped to rest, sleep, and formulate plans if they just so happened to meet Kyrus. Or even Kassiden. In an instant, Nunya had literally dropped dead into sleep, with Radii, being the slightly more serious one, had been called up by Gray to help out with the planning. Trigara was also called, but Lockjaw was left alone. "He won't say anything anyway." Hurricane had commented. "His jaw is as locked as a safe with a broken handle." They had tossed suggestions back and forth, Chief first suggesting that they fight. This plan was met with tons of negative comments, but Gray had insisted that it be under controversy. Deputron had quietly suggested that they keep on traveling, and hope to find some warp portal or something. Everyone mumbled in mixed agreement. "I'm going to stay neutral on that plan." Gray condoned. "After all, Warp Portals aren't impossible in this place." Soon, they all fell asleep. Shame that they failed to see the purple aura curling through the air around them. It wove through the various codes rippling throughout cyberspace, and it coiled around the group. You might be asking: "Is it going to kill someone?" Well, yes and no.. Puppy groaned, and cracked her eyes open. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around, left and right. She carefully scanned the curled-up bodies of her fellow Wikia members. Hurricane was sprawled across the floor like an animal skin rug. Deputron was quietly curled up on the floor. As she surveyed the distant landscape, she heard someone stir. She turned her head to address the person, but realized that it wasn't anyone that was sleeping. It was Caspiea! Puppy quickly scrambled to her feet, and kneeled beside her. "Hey!" Puppy chirped. "You're alive?" Caspiea lifted her head, eyes half-closed and dulled. She said nothing, and she just laid her head back down, and her eyes shut. Puppy stared at her for awhile, and was relieved to see her side rising and falling as she breathed, and she looked content, but empty. Radii stirred, and her Bright-Yellow eyes glinted as she saw Caspiea breathing. "Oh! Hey!" Radii yipped, waking up everyone in the group. Gray rubbed his eyes, and, seeing Caspiea quietly snoozing away, rubbed them again, a bit harder, just to check if he was hallucinating or something. When he realized he wasn't, he walked over and gently shook her. She groaned and shook her head, turning over on her other side. Gray grinned. "Well, well, well," Gray intoned. "Look's like we're one, big, happy family once again." Nunya squealed and pounced to squeeze Caspiea in a vicious death hug--until Gray had abruptly halted her. Uni patted Caspiea's head, who stirred and looked up, eyes blinking open. "Hey, there, Sleepy-Head." Puppy teased, prodding Caspiea's shoulder. "We thought you were dead--OH, wait, you were!" Caspiea, who was busy rubbing her eyes with the back of one hand, looked up. She then proceeded to try to sit up, occasionally spiked with intense pains, and, when she was sitting there, she simply said: "Uh, sure?" Just then, everyone heard hurriedly sprinting footfalls bounding towards them. Everyone tensed, and everyone stood up, Trigara supporting Caspiea. It was Kyrus and Kassiden. Chapter 3 :: Overpowered. They came sprinting into the temporary camp of the Animal Jam Wiki, panting hard, faces flushed, fatigued. Gray had adopted a stiff, angry demeanor at the sight of them. "What are you doing here?" Gray growled, advancing towards Kyrus. "Are you going to try to kill us all just so you can escape?" Kyrus looked up, vibrant Turquoise-Blue eyes dulled, then they flashed with anger, the feline-like pupils in his eyes dilating with the rage of being accused. "Shut up, you useless scrap of an MD2 file. Who do you think I am, Kassiden?" Kyrus snapped, causing Gray to flinch. "No. We are not in your presence to kill you. It would have been done by now." Deputron narrowed his eyes, while Radii hid behind Trigara, eyes wide, shaking. "Well, can you please tell us what's wrong?" Uni asked. Then, Gray noticed how Kyrus, even Kassiden, had cuts on their faces and hands, and he couldn't imagine how they had become this shaken up, cut and clearly afraid--he still vividly remembered their smug, confident faces in the dream, looking like they could kill absolutely anything. "Please. Tell us." Uni insisted. Kyrus and Kassiden looked at each other. Kassiden shook his head, eyes narrowed with a no-nonsense air. Kyrus gave him a helpless look, then turned back to the group. "I apologize. We cannot tell you. You just need to get out of here. Now. Before it is too late. Before you die." Just then, the ground shook. Even more than when the C.A.N.I.S. Virus had turned up. Then, an insane cackle that would have put Kassiden's laugh to shame. "What is that..?" Dia murmured, her eyes glinting with bewilderment and vague fear. Radii's pseudo ears had shot up, and she entered a violent shaking fit, and she had tucked herself behind Trigara, Pale-Yellow eyes wide and very clearly depicting fear. Kassiden shot a suspicious look at the timid, afraid, yet awestruck pseudo. Scowling at what he thought was the pitiful fool Radii was, Kyrus turned towards where the malicious laughter had arose, vibrant, Icy-Turquoise Blue eyes narrowed with seeming regret. "Hey, uh, Kassiden?" Nunya chirped, head tilted straight to the left, then right. "What was that?" Kassiden's cat-like ears shot up, and he whipped around, hair bristling like vicious spikes. "What are you, deaf?" Kassiden snarled, eyes glinting with bright sparks. "That's the most deranged, insane, demented thing this Universe has ever seen. It's going to decapitate our heads and use our blood for the swimming pool in Hell. Do you not show fear over that prospect? It's going to plunge this world into darkness and take over every length of space possible if we don't hurry up and kill it!" Nunya flinched and drew back. "Alright, alright! Sheesh, calm down Mr. Grumpy!" Nunya hissed, her tiny octopus plushie slanted atop her head. She shoved it back in place with a lash of her hand, and shot Kassiden a fierce glare. Kassiden, completely unfaltered, had turned to Gray. "So, Mr. Leader Guy that seems to boss everyone around." Kassiden hissed. "What are you and your little clique going to do once our new visitor arrives?" Gray stared at Kassiden a moment, as if appalled of his fiercely-arrogant nature towards him. "Well?" Kassiden pressured. "I don't know what we'll do." Gray finally said. "We know nothing about this place, nor about its paths or the possibilities visible." Kyrus averted his eyes from the distance, and his Icy-Turquoise, Winter-Blue gaze bore into Gray's conscience. Flinching, Gray drew back from the hypnotizing gaze. Then, they all spotted a tiny white blotch in the distance, contrasting against the dark surroundings. Squirrel, who had been inattentive the entire time and hardly even talking, nor being acknowledged, had twitched up his Feline-like ears, Squirrel-like tail sent a-twitching. Kyrus and Kassiden narrowed their eyes, and they assumed a half-crouch in unison, Kassiden drawing out a very large Kukri, which was already covered with dried blood. Uni shook at the mere look of the sheer battle-readiness in their eyes. They bound off, both leaving faint trails of red and blue energy. "Well?" Hurricane said. "Let's go after them!" Then so, every User and pseudo-human in that group had sprinted off, all excluding Lockjaw, of course, who has taken his time walking. When they reached the location of the white blotch, Kyrus and Kassiden were staring down, faces incredulous, at a cat. A handsome creature, with Pure-White fur, and vibrant Purple eyes. It contentedly lapped at the bottom of its paw. It looked up, as if just noticing the group. Its eyes glinted, and its mouth snaked into an evil, devious smirk. Then, it pounced. While in the air, it turned into a blur, and instantly morphed into a figure very similar to Kyrus in terms of appearance, except sporting a purple highlight opposing Kyrus's white one, and being a few inches taller than Kassiden. The newly-formed pseudo human, who wielded a massive butcher knife, prepared to swing, intending to kill. Kassiden, who was already about to lash out at what used to be a cat, had instantly poised low and leapt, and the two clashed. "Come now." Kyrus hissed, facing the AJ Wiki group. "Before we get caught in this.. scuffle." Without a second's hesitation, everyone proceeded to sprint off as fast as their legs could handle. "Who is that?!" Hurricane shouted, raising his voice over the vicious, roaring fight behind them. "Shut up and run!" Gray snapped viciously. Hurricane let out a contempt grunt of disapproval and ran on. Once they had lost complete sight of the battle, Kyrus abruptly halted, then sat down. "..How about I tell you a story, little kiddies?" Kyrus purred, eyes glinting. Everyone mumbled about this prospect, but eventually let Kyrus proceed. "That person you just saw is named Kyrusiden." Kyrus began. "He--" "SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP!!" Nunya jumped up, hopping up and down. Caspiea, who had managed to recover enough to be independent, had instantly body-slammed Nunya and put her in a headlock, shutting her up. "..Anyway.." Kyrus mumbled. "He's an experiment gone terribly wrong. See, he actually wasn't meant to destroy anything nor anyone. Just as a test experiment. Me and Kassiden had managed to fuse together a few swathes of power energy and, well, HE resulted. Kyrusiden was empty, lacking feeling, as if he had blunted effect. However, over time, he had become insane, power-hungry, seeking blood and the sight of a freshly-killed victim slain by himself at his feet." "Well, gee," Puppy prompted. "If Kyrusiden is so deadly, then why'd Kassiden start fighting that guy? I mean, oh my gosh, you said Kyrusiden was insane and power-hungry to the point he'd do absolutely ANYTHING, to kill something. The something would be Kassiden, right?" "Invalid." Kyrus sighed. "Kassiden doesn't know how to give up.." "He really doesn't." Caspiea piped up. "He's even versatile enough to fight unconsciously. Through muscle memory. Kind of like Lee." "..You're kidding.." Hawk mumbled, incredulous. "No." Kyrus said. "She's right." After that, they had sat and waited awhile, listening to the battle in the distance. Several hours pass, and then everyone realized that it had gone silent. They only heard the purrs of binary and the coursing sounds of energy through the circuits on the floor. Kyrus got up, and turned his head to look towards the direction of the battle. "It's quiet.." Dia murmured. "Too quiet.." "We have to check." Kyrus said. His expression was of worry, and impending grief. "Are you INSANE?!" Puppy shouted. "We could get killed!" "Idiot!" Klint snarled. "You only care about your minion, not us!" Kyrus whipped around, and lashed out, and had grabbed Klint by the neck. "Shut. Up." Kyrus snapped. "Or I'll send you to Kyrusiden." "I'm not afraid of a maniac like you!" Klint snapped. Kyrus began to walk towards the battle field, dragging Klint by the ear. Everyone else hesitated, glancing at each other, then cautiously followed Kyrus. Dia whispered something in Uni's ear, and Uni started shaking. When they got there, no one saw Kassiden, but saw Kyrus throw Klint in Kyrusiden's direction, who jumped up, and had tore Klint's stomach open with the knife he was clutching. When Klint's now bloody corpse had thudded lifelessly against the ground, Kyrusiden began eviscerating it. Radii started shaking to the point that everyone could feel her fear vibrating the floor. "Radii, hush.." Trigara murmured, trying to calm her down. Then, she covered Radii's eyes. "Radii, it's okay. Cover your ears.." By now, everyone was shocked about Kyrus's remorseless actions. Deputron, who was traumatized seeing Kyrus throw Klint into death with no mercy, let out an angry shout before lunging towards Kyrus. Who had thrown him into death's claws. Kyrusiden. "You're insane!" Dia shouted, advancing towards Kyrus. "Insane.. Is such a mean word.. I prefer.." A smirk snaked across his lips. "..Mentally creative.." "Creative or not, you just threw two of our Staff members into death." Gray snorted. "It isn't appreciated." "Wait. I see something out there." Icefern shook, one hand clinging onto her cloak. "Looks like when we.." "Oh, no.." Kyrus's expression became that of fear, worry, and apprehension. "..Kassiden's been.." "..Over-powered." Caspiea whispered. Chapter 4 :: "Depended upon us.." Kyrus began sprinting towards the thing that Icefern had pointed out. He stammered: "Please, don't be so.. No, no, no, no.." When he got there, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Kassiden. Bloodied, eviscerated, mutilated to an extreme. To top it off.. He wasn't even dead yet. He was still there. Just barely. "Kassiden.." Kyrus whispered. "How are you still alive?" "Because.. Kyrus.." Kassiden rasped, coughing out scarlet. "Kyrusiden m-may be extreme, but.. I'm the versa--" he coughed again. "Versatile one.." "You didn't have to freaking stay!" Kyrus shouted, his eyes glowing with rage. "Why are you so persistant, Kassiden?! Are you insane?" "You're.. An idiot." Kassiden hissed, hoarsely. "It's clear that.. My time has not come.." The rest of the Animal Jam Wikia got there, and Radii, upon seeing Kassiden, began to cry. "Oh.. No.." Caspiea's eyes got wide, beginning to fill with tears, and she started shaking. "Kassiden..?" Puppy whispered, horrified. "Oh, well! My prey isn't dead yet?" An insane cackle rang out, and Kyrusiden had smashed down in front of Kassiden, knocking Kyrus aside, and causing the AJWiki to tumble back. As if seeing Kyrus's worry of Kassiden, Kyrusiden smirked, and had launched a vicious kick into Kassiden's stomach, and the vibrations alone cracked the floor severely. "KASSIDEN!" Kyrus shouted. He turned to the malevolent monster. "Kyrusiden!" After several more vicious, bone-breaking kicks at Kassiden's throat and stomach, Kyrusiden had proceeded to methodically rip into Kassiden with the knife at hand. "Dude.." Caspiea murmured quietly. "Kyrus is going to.." As if on cue, what was left of Kyrus's sanity had exploded. The floor beneath Kyrus's feet had shattered into massive cracks that stretched for miles, and turquoise-blue electricity had slashed the air around him. "..Snap." Caspiea finished. "I SAID.." Kyrus snarled, his voice glitching, alive with the corruption of anger and insanity. "STOP, KYRUSIDEN!!" Then so, Kyrus had leaped straight towards Kyrusiden, destroying the floor that was beneath him entirely, and bolts of the blue electricity exploding around the nearly non-existent aura around him. "RUN!!" Gray shouted. The entire staff of the AJ Wiki fled for their lives. "What's up with Kyrus?!" Puppy shouted, picking up her pace. "He's gone absolutely insane!" "Kyrus and Kassiden, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I--" Nunya sang, until Caspiea had tripped her, then scooped her up again. "Shut up! Or you'll become instant bait!" Caspiea spat, eyes blazing. "I have no problem with feeding you to Kyrusiden!" Everyone screeched to a halt, and stared at Caspiea. "Um.." Trigara mumbled. "Just.. Forget about it." Caspiea waved her hand in dismissal, walked away a few meters, and sat down, back hunched. Lockjaw, who had finally arrived with the group, and brushed the hair covering his eye with one hand. "Eeeee!!" Nunya squealed, hopping up and down. She turned, and whispered to Radii: "Lockjaw is so cute!" Radii giggled. Lockjaw, who had heard Nunya with his unusually sensitive hearing, had slowly walked over to Nunya. Radii had quickly fled to Trigara. "Hi." Nunya waved her hand. Lockjaw blinked slowly, but then scowled and walked off. Without warning, Caspiea had turned and instantaneously sprinted off, zooming past the AJ Wiki members, towards the battle-field. "Cas! Wait!" Chief shouted, bounding after her. "Idiot!" Hurricane growled, following. Meanwhile, Kyrus and Kyrusiden were brawling to a vicious extent. Kyrus had thrown a lasso of binary at Kyrusiden's neck, but Kyrusiden had grabbed onto it, and thrown Kyrus into the cybernetic ground. "Christ!" Kyrus snarled, flipping back up. "Kyrusiden, you're going to die!" "Not if I get you fiiirst, Kyruss!" Kyrusiden hissed twistedly. Whilst they viciously tangled into each other, Caspiea had sprinted into the scene, along with the rest of the AJ Wiki, along with Radii, Trigara, and Lockjaw. "Caspiea!" Gray shouted, face contorted with aggravation and rage. "What the Heck do you think you're doing?" Gray's rage had softened when he saw Cas kneel in front of Kassiden. "Barely hanging on.." she murmured, eyes narrowed. "Kassiden, you idiotically determined dope.." "Can we save him?" Radii suggested nervously. "No one here has medical supplies, kid." Gray ruffled Radii's black and yellow hair with one hand. "We would if we could." "Is he still awake?" Squirrel murmured shyly. "Is he asleep?" "Kind of both." Uni sighed, sitting next to Kassiden. "Eyes are dulled, but he's barely breathing. Lots of blood loss nonetheless." "Sleep, now.." Puppy whispered solemnly, slowly reaching over and closing Kassiden's eyelids. "It'll be over, soon.." Just then, they heard the battle cries ring out once again, and the glowing circuits ridging the Cybernetic World's floor brightening to a blinding extent. "Kyrus is definitely getting ticked." Cas narrowed her eyes, and started to get up. "Cas, where are you going?" Nunya asked. "I'm helping Kyrus." She growled. She turned, then bound off in long, fast strides. Before she could even get several meters away, she saw several figures drop from a glowing portal, which hung upside down above the rest of the group, and she quickly ran back to investigate. "Hey!" One of them called, stumbling up. He had silver hair, the hair draped across the center of his face Jet-Black, and the middle length down of the rest of the relatively long locks of hair grazing his broad shoulders also Jet-Black. He had very light blue eyes that made him almost look blind. "Silver!" Gray shouted, running over to giving him a ram-tackle bro-hug. "How, in the Heck, did you get here?!" "I'm not sure!" Silver scratched the back of his head. "I tried Skype calling you, and then I got this notification, that said 'This User is currently-offline. Please, send them a consent note via The_Cybernetic_World.exe file database'. Then, I got warped here.." "That also happened to me." M.C. Photos, an avid Minecraft friend of Gray's, had quietly explained. "It was quite a surprise. I am not sure on what happened." "This must be a dream, right?" Hunt, another best friend of the Top Bureaucrat, piped up. "Really. I hear those battle shouts." "Unfortunately, no." Gray sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Those battle cries are real." "That sucks," Hunt remarked, turning his head to the direction of the screeching, rip-roaring battle. "Who is this?" M.C. asked, quietly regarding the sleeping Kassiden curled up on the floor. "Kassiden. A stupidly-dedicated O.C." Caspiea said, quietly. She was gently running a hand through the Pseudo's black and white hair, trying to sooth the generally tense fighter. "What happened to him?" Silver asked, tilting his head. "He fought until he dropped, is the gist of it." Dia answered. "He's barely hanging on, nonetheless." "But, how . . . " Hunt's words trailed off. He found it hard to correspond the bleeding cuts, gaping slashes, and open rips on the Pseudo's body with a living, breathing person. "Versatility, and dedication." Puppy clarified. "It's a tad too much versatility in this case, to be honest." "I--" Silver began, before a loud explosion cut him off. The Animal Jam Wikia looked to the skies, and saw a severely-wounded Kyrus flying through the streamers of binary, and then smashing into the cybernetic floor, causing the circuitry to snap and send sparks flying. "Dang it, Kyrus!" Caspiea hissed, before bolting up and sprinting towards Kyrus's 'crash site'. Dia and Uni passed each other a quizzical glance, then followed her, before everybody else reluctantly went after them. Caspiea immediately screeched to a halt once she had reached the edge of the jagged crater Kyrus was sprawled unceremoniously in the glass-covered surface. Flinching, she was worried at first, fearing that he was dead, but was eventually relieved when he saw that Kyrus didn't have as many injuries as Kassiden did, and the fact that the tip of his tail was slightly twitching. A long, lone cackle broke out through the soft whir of the Cybernetic World, telling of the eventual doom to come. Only then did the silent assassin take a stand. Trigara silently turned to glance at Lockjaw, but instead of seeing the usually calm facade from the mute, she saw that his expression had changed to that of complete, raw frustration. Flinching, she guided both a crying Radii and herself a distance away; they both knew that when Lockjaw was angry, odd things, bad things, happened. The mute had held a hand upwards, and a cog-like weapon materialized in his hand with a bright vortex, coming forth with a red and black flourish, and this repeated with the other hand. Caspiea tentatively took a step back. At first, the other Wikia Users were skeptical of the sudden silence, but then stepped back when they saw Lockjaw's eyes glowing red and green, swirls of said colors bouncing about around each eye. However, before anyone could say anything, Lockjaw had bolted off in a streak of emerald colors and scarlet lights, legs a blur as he had swiftly navigated towards Kyrusiden's location. Puppy's jaw dropped open. "Let's see how long it takes for him to die." Gray snorted, crossing his arms. Caspiea promptly punched him in the shoulder, scowling. ~Lockjaw's P.O.V.~ Let's play, shall we, dear Hybrid? Let's play this game. ~Nobody's P.O.V.~ "Well?" Cas turned to the group, determination glittering through her eyes. "Are we going to go?"